Secret
by JenniferArcher
Summary: It has been seven years since Jenny Humphrey saw Nate Archibald; the last time they met they confessed their love, but due to ill-timing Nate left for College, leaving a heartbroken Jenny behind. But what will happen when he returns?
1. 01

**Summary:** It has been seven years since Jenny Humphrey saw Nate Archibald; the last time they met they confessed their love, but due to ill-timing Nate left for College, leaving a heartbroken Jenny behind. But what will happen when he returns?

_Jenny's eyes fluttered open in the pale light gleaming from the windows, a small breeze fluttering across her body as she stretched in the morning sun. With a yawn she looked across the double bed to the other sleeping figures around her; Nate lay on her right, Blair curled on his other side with her arms stretched across his chest protectively. Chuck lay on her other side facing her, his hand lay dangerously high on her thigh, whilst Dan held Serena protectively away from Chuck's roaming grasp. She groaned at the thoughts of last night, realising she was only welcome because of Dan, Serena and Nate convincing Blair to let her come along._

_The big widescreen T.V lay in front of her, the menu of the film burning into the screen; Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany's. She sighed to herself at how lame the film seemed to be; it only seemed to be Blair who was that into it, and it was even her choice. Jenny was on the side of Nate, Chuck and Dan in wanting to watch a horror film without any soppy romance. As if hearing her thoughts Nate stirred softly, groaning at Blair's weight across his chest. Turning her face to him, she smiled softly as his features came alive._

"_Morning." He mumbled, smiling at her as his sight came to him. He took a soft intake of breath as he saw Jenny's true beauty in the morning light, ignoring Blair's soft clutches upon him as he stared at Jenny. She practically looked like an angel and he was smitten, all the while never realising how deep he was falling in love with her._

"_Good morning." She joked, remembering the amount they had all drank last night; Dan had forbidden her from drinking, and even more from telling their father of what they were getting up to. Only Jenny and Serena had remained the sober ones. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the confused look upon his face as he stared at her; in moments her heart was beating faster and faster, and she was sure that he could hear it._

_Her hand felt as though it were on fire when he took it in his own, entwining their fingers as he moved his head closer to hers. Was this a dream? To Jenny it certainly felt like it was, but once his lips were upon hers Jenny realised it was all too real, especially as her lips moved against his own. She could not believe she was kissing Nate Archibald, especially with a sleeping Blair across his chest, and Chuck's hand on her thigh with her brother only inches away. The idea of being caught spurred her on, and when his tongue delved into her mouth she suppressed a deep groan in the hopes of not waking the others up. Her first kiss, and with Nate Archibald! She could not believe her luck. They had remained friends after his breakup with Blair and her affair with Chuck, remaining ever so close, yet she had never imagined it would lead to this._

_His hand broke from hers and felt the flesh on her thigh, dancing upwards and leaving a burning trail in its wake as he reached the hem of her pants. Their bodies were driven wild in lust as he tormented her, teasing her with his tongue and his hand as the others lay in a light sleep around them. Her breath hitched in her throat as he pushed her dress upwards, fingering the hem of her pants torturously before dipping downwards. _

"_Mmm, Nate?" Blair's voice broke through to them, and they broke apart quickly, Jenny pretending to be asleep as she caught her breath; what the HELL had just happened?_

"_Uh, yeah Blair?" He mumbled, faking sleep as his lips tingled from the feeling of Jenny's lips upon his – he hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since he had slept with Serena whilst being with Blair. His body still craved to touch Jenny, and whilst Blair woke up he strove to hide this from her. Their mumbling continued as Jenny was forced to listen, mainly to Blair mumbling how much she loved him._

"_Let's...let's go in your room." She whispered, toying with the hem of his shirt as she planted kisses up his neck. Jenny gritted her teeth in anger; why could they not stay here, in Nate's parents room and stop their ridiculous fumbling. She dared herself to look, and as she peeked on them she saw Blair's hand trailing down Nate's chest and slipping into his trousers. The sight sickened her; only seconds earlier Nate had been touching her so intimately, and now Blair was doing the same thing to him, yet it all seemed so sickening and perverse. "Come on." She whispered, removing her hand and shifting off the bed, pulling him after her._

_With a glance back at Jenny, Nate succumbed to Blair's advances, following her steps off the bed as his arousal peeked. Just a look at Jenny's beautiful form threatened to push him off the edge, and he realised that it was no longer Blair who turned him on; it was the younger, more virginal Jenny Humphrey. Reluctantly he let Blair lead him out the room, her attempts to arouse him barely even registering._

_Jenny opened her eyes to see Nate leave with Blair, and anger overtook her upset form. How dare Nate just use her like that, and then just leave to have sex with Blair! Her body shuddered with anger as she remembered the way he had touched her, and now it seemed utterly perverted to her. If only Dan knew! She hadn't realised that her anger had awoken Chuck, who now blinked away the haze from the sun as he felt Jenny's body shudder next to him._

"_Well I see the lovebirds are going at it." He whispered, noticing that Nate and Blair had left, whilst Jenny lay awake trapped in her own thoughts. It didn't take a genius to discover that Chuck was still in love with Blair, yet he masked it in a hurricane of affairs with beautiful young women who he never bothered to notice. His last conquest, which Gossip Girl had practically made a scandal out of, was none other than Penelope Shafai, one of Blair's loyal followers who was angered when she discovered Nate was once more taken. The scandal had hurt Blair more than she liked to admit, yet Chuck knew he needed to hit closer to home in order to dethrone Blair and once more force her into his arms._

"_Don't remind me." Jenny mumbled, breaking Chuck out of his thoughts about his next conquest. That was when it hit him; what better to get at Blair __**and**__ Nate than pursuing Little Jenny Humphrey? He knew there was something special about the girl to Nate, and what better way to break the lovebirds up than bedding one of the virginal elite? Jenny gasped as Chucks had slid further up her thigh, tracing small circles on her skin as his breath tickled her neck. What on Earth was Chuck Bass doing? _

"_Chuck?" She mumbled, turning to face him as she batted his hand away. No way was she going to initiate in a sexual affair with such a womaniser! "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered, trying to push his hand away once more as he attempted to touch her._

"_Well well Jenny, everyone here is coupling off, why can't we? Serena and Dan, and who can forget Nate and Blair..." His voice trailed off as a moan came from down the hall, evidently Blair over-emphasising things. "Don't worry, I can always tell when she is faking." Chuck mumbled, earning a small laugh from Jenny as she tried to forget it was __**Nate **__who was in that room with Blair. "Mind if I try something Jenny?" He asked, putting on his seductive voice as he smiled the well known Chuck Bass cheeky smile._

_Jenny merely nodded as she saw Chuck lean in closer, a faint smell of whiskey upon his breath as he gingerly pressed his lips to hers. Initially shocked at the warmth of his lips Jenny closed her eyes, blocking out any thought of Nate from her mind as she let Chuck kiss her._

"_Jenny, I..." Nate's voice trailed off as he came back in the room, his shirt and trousers unbuttoned in his haste to get back to Jenny. The sight of her kissing Chuck sent him over the edge, tears threatening to break through his exterior as he watched Chuck place his hands across Jenny's young body. "Never mind." He mumbled, turning back towards the corridor and heading back to where Blair still waited for him._

**A/N: So new story, hope you like, and review please. This story will be taking place in two timelines; Past (italics) and Present (Normal) just to avoid any confusion :) leave me nice reviews :) x**


	2. 02

Chapter Two

Jenny stepped off the plane and into the cool Manhattan air, revelling at the beautiful sight of the city lights. It had been almost six months since she had been home; after all, being the wife of one of Manhattan's wealthiest was as much of a job as any. Sighing she clutched her phone in her hand as she pulled the un-necessary shades from her eyes, placing them on her head as her heart skipped a beat at the hopes of seeing her family again.

"Ready baby?" Her husband, Rhys Wilson asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, planting a soft kiss on her neck as she smiled in delight. It had been a while since shad been in Manhattan, instead spending a month on a honeymoon with Rhys before travelling around the world in his yacht. Jenny Humphrey had certainly travelled up the social ladder.

"As always." She said, climbing down the steps with a smile plastered on her face. Here it was only 10.30pm, and she knew everyone of her friends would still be up attending elaborate parties or committing some form of scandal. As she set foot on Manhattan ground she sighed, the smile dropping from her face as she realised that she may not have escaped her past after all.

***

She woke up the next morning after recovering from jetlag, her naked legs entwined with her husband's. Smiling to herself she rolled over to face him, attempting to wake him with a soft kiss.

"Morning sweetie." She mumbled, kissing his ear as her hands roamed down his body. Lifting her head back she watched his face as her hand travelled between his legs, and seconds later a small smirk crept across his features as she continued her ministrations. "I always knew how to wake you up." She mumbled, pressing her naked body against his as her hand continued to stroke his manhood. He groaned in delight as she picked up the pace, kissing the spot between his neck and shoulder as his hand roamed to her own body parts. "Oooh, Rhys." She moaned, speeding up as he quickened his fingers inside of her.

"Baby, stop." He whispered, practically out of breath. With a groan she stopped teasing his manhood and pulled herself atop him, kissing down his chest as her blonde hair splayed across his chest. "Jenny, honey." He mumbled, rolling them over so he was on top. She rolled her eyes as he played with her breasts, toying her before he entered her slowly. He lowered his head to hers as he continued to thrust in and out of her, softly kissing her lips before placing his head in the crook of her neck. Jenny resisted the urge to sigh in boredom as he pumped in and out of her; every time they made love it was the same, with Rhys always wanting to be in control and trying to subdue her.

They had been married for six months, and Jenny hated to admit that she was getting bored of their sex life; it was always the same, and they never bothered to try anything different. Before they had been married they had been a couple for six months, ever since Jenny had been 22; even then their sex life had seemed pretty bland, but she had convinced herself that she was in love with him. Now her 23rd birthday party was around the corner, and her body ached for some spice in her life.

"Jenny, you're amazing." Rhys exclaimed as he filled her, and she rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at the ceiling. She barely even had the time to fake an orgasm now, and as he moved from above her she swung her legs off the bed, pulling her yellow silk gown on before heading into the bathroom.

Rhys watched his wife head into the en-suite and smiled before pulling himself off the bed and yanking on a pair of boxers before heading out of their bedroom. Rhys belonged to one of the wealthiest families in New York, and the flat he and Jenny lived in was one of many around the world.

"Carla?" He said, scouting the living room for their live-in maid. She was younger than he thought when he employed her, only being three years older than Jenny and two years younger than himself. He hated to admit that she was pretty; yet her long black hair and dark brown eyes were nothing compared to the beauty Jenny was blessed with.

"Yes, Mr Wilson?" She asked, coming in from the kitchen and fiddling with her fingers in nervousness. All of the other workers knew that she was fond of Mr Wilson, and it seemed that he was the only one who was oblivious. She never gave a second thought to Jenny; to her it seemed that if Rhys was willing to marry a small-time girl from Brooklyn, then she would have no problem seducing him.

"Have you prepared the guest list for my wife's surprise birthday party?" He asked, stepping close as if there may have been a chance that Jenny would overhear from the bathroom.

"Yes sir, and I have sent the invites out whilst you were away. The guests should be here at about 7pm tomorrow." Rhys smiled at Carla's apparent dedication to her job and thanked her before heading back into the bedroom to get a shower and head out for work.

"Jenny, baby?" He whispered, stepping into the bathroom as he searched for his wife. Finally realising she was in the shower he shed his boxers and opened the glass door, laughing softly as Jenny shuddered at the sudden breeze. "Hello again." He whispered against her neck, pressing soft kisses against her delicate skin. His desperation to have a son to take over his business was deadly apparent to Jenny, and she groaned inwardly at the idea of her giving Rhys a son.

"Hey." She mumbled, leaning back into his embrace as his hand came up to cup her breasts softly. His actions earned a moan in response, spurning him on as his left hand moved lower, stroking her warmth teasingly as she shuddered against him. "Again, really?" She questioned, turning her head slightly to catch his lips. He smiled against her mouth before dipping his finger inside of her to test the waters, smirking as she moaned against his lips.

"You don't mind, do you?" He smirked against her lips, picking up the pace with his finger as he pushed it deeper inside of her, granting a loud moan which escaped her mouth. "You like that baby?" He said, pushing another finger inside of her wet folds as she moaned in delight. The way he dominated her annoyed her to no end, but he certainly knew how to please a woman.

"Ooh Rhys." She moaned, arching back against him as he pleased her. As her body shuddered with the explosion her eyes flickered open, and for a second she thought she saw Nathaniel Archibald.


End file.
